Not All Those Who Wander
by Idle Mind
Summary: AU No Slash Twin Fic. The Twins and Aragorn are off to visit Legolas in Mirkwood for an annual visit. As always, disaster strikes and Elrohir falls ill. Will they make it to Mirkwood in time? Chapter 3!
1. The Third Detainment

Not All Those Who Wander  
  
PG-13 Angst  
  
Twin Fic No Slash  
  
All right, this is my first fanfiction. I was compelled to write it. Right now it's a bit sucky as I suck at beginnings, but I promises the writing will improve over the next few chapters. My beta reader is also away at a wedding so I haven't had this beta read. So please don't flame, that's not constructive. If you want to give me constructive criticism, that's fine. Reviews are always praised.  
  
This takes place several years before the destruction of the ring i.e. Aragorn is about 30.  
  
It's all Tolkien's, the genius that he is.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Third Detainment  
  
~***~  
  
Elladan moved his sword swiftly and deadly among the attacking orcs. A small band of them, maybe 8 or so of a breed unfamiliar to them, were unlucky enough to have come across the traveling brothers. The three were en route to Mirkwood to visit the realm and their close friend Legolas. It was an annual trip they have made since Aragorn was old enough and able to ride a horse. Quickly and skillfully the three of them were depleting the orc's numbers. The creatures roamed the region more often these days and the only explanation the three could think of was a possibly rising evil. Rumor had it that an evil was growing in the east. Coming across small bands of orc's was now thought not uncommon. The three took these encounters as excellent opportunities to practice their skills.  
  
Two of the orcs charged Aragorn at the same time and immediately the focus was on them. Sheathing his swords, Elladan immediately drew out his bow and began sending arrows in the direction of the first orc's head. The first one fell and the second one shortly after courtesy of both Elrohir and Aragorn. The three took a second to breathe and survey the ground for the remaining orcs when three arrows whistled through the clearing. All three moved to avoid them and were, for the most part successful. Aragorn felt one ruffle his hair and Elrohir cringed as one nicked his arm as the third arrow thwacked into a tree behind them. Elladan had already let his arrows free and whatever threat was there before certainly wasn't going to be giving them a problem any longer.  
  
Surveying the ground once more, the three of them breathed a sigh of relief and of accomplishment. Elladan moved to retrieve his arrows as Aragorn and Elrohir started to wipe the vile liquid from their swords.  
  
"As entertaining as that was," Elrohir said as he too sheathed his swords, "that is the third time we have been detained."  
  
"Yes," Aragorn agreed, "Hopefully the rest of our travels will be smooth." He inspected his sword again before putting it away, "I don't like what the blood is doing to my sword."  
  
"You can clean it, if we ever get to Mirkwood." Elladan smiled jokingly emerging from the woods. "If we don't want to smell like them," he said indicating the dead orcs, "I suggest we should get moving."  
  
The three of them walked off and quickly mounted their horses and started back on the trail to Mirkwood.  
  
~***~  
  
Summer was strong in the air and the evening breeze was welcome. The three had been traveling for almost a week and were only a few days off from Mirkwood. They were making excellent time. With the exception of the Orc attacks, the journey had been most amusing. The three enjoyed spending time with each other and were all excited to be seeing Legolas again. Aragorn and Elladan were having a discussion about the state of Aragorn's sword while Elrohir tentatively prodded the wound on this arm.  
  
"Ro?" Elladan looked at his brother, "How is your arm fairing?"  
  
Elrohir smiled at his brother, "It's nothing and its already started to heal. I don't think I will need to bind it either."  
  
"Well that's good," Aragorn smiled, "We don't need anything else hindering our trip." Elrohir frowned at him.  
  
"That was the third band of orcs we've come across. This is becoming irritating." Elladan thought aloud.  
  
"Yes, but poor Legolas will be annoyed when he has found out all the fun he has missed." Elrohir added.  
  
"Very true," Aragorn agreed. "Hmm, maybe it wouldn't hurt to embellish a bit of our travels."  
  
"No, I don't think it would. Legolas will love to hear all about this and more. "Elladan smiled.  
  
The three talked happily late into the night and made a quick camp along the edges of the dark forest when it became too dark to press on. Dinner was quick and soon the three were sitting around a small fire, Aragorn chewing on the end of his pipe. Aragorn volunteered first watch and the two elves settle against a tree and drifted off in thought. Their eyes remained slightly open, as elves don't sleep. The three of them took turns watching that night and when dawn appeared they mounted their horses and ventured off into the wood.  
  
~***~  
  
The morning was considerably darker as they were now traveling under the cover of the trees. Even in the musty forest summer was evident. Small flowers grew here and there making the normally dank forest lose some of its intimidation. Elladan and Elrohir were playfully bothering Aragorn by bringing up past incidents in where his human faults led him to hilarious disaster. Whether it had been his lack of balance, not being able to walk upon the snow, or his unkempt appearance, the twins indulged in any moment they could remember that resulted in his embarrassment. Elladan was on near tears recalling the time when Aragorn had fallen in mud while chasing after the twins minutes before they were needed to attend a very important dinner.  
  
"I will never forget the look on Ada's face when you walked into the hall covered in mud." Elladan barely choked out. Aragorn had a look of annoyance on his face, but ignored his travel companion. "Ro, you remember that?"  
  
Elladan looked over at his brother when he didn't answer and suddenly his brow creased. "Ro?"  
  
Elrohir was slightly hunched over on his horse. He looked up at Elladan, his whisper distressed, "Dan?"  
  
With that, he slid off his horse and hit the ground hard with a grunt.  
  
Stunned for only a second both Aragorn and Elladan immediately jumped from their horses and knelt on either side of their brother.  
  
"Ro? Ro, what's wrong." Elladan said frantically.  
  
Elrohir's face cringed in pain and he broke out in a sweat, "I don't know" he said confused, "There must have been poison on the arrow. I can practically feel it moving through me."  
  
Aragorn moved to look at the wound. It looked relatively normal and was closing correctly. The wound did have a green tint to it was a bit more black and blue than it should. Aragorn carefully poked the skin around the wound resulting in a hiss from Elrohir. A greenish puss sprung from the wound. Aragorn sat up and looked at the twins. They looked so alike. Elladan's face was crossed with worry and Elrohir's with pain. Their distinct facades were the only things distinguishing the two of them apart.  
  
"It defiantly looks like some type of poison." Aragorn confirmed.  
  
"We're still two days from Mirkwood." Elladan exclaimed.  
  
"We will have to be swift then." Aragorn replied.  
  
Elrohir groaned as Elladan helped him sit up.  
  
"This is not going to be fun. I can tell." Elrohir said annoyed. He suddenly clutched his stomach and emptied his breakfast next to him.  
  
"This is progressing to fast," Aragorn said worriedly, "Something's not right."  
  
TBC  
  
Yes well that's that. Hopefully I'll get chapter two up this week. School and everything may slow me down. Technically I should be doing homework right now . so I suppose it wont stop me later on in the week.  
  
Please review, it will be very encouraging. 


	2. An Elf's Pride

Not All Those Who Wander

  
PG-13 Angst  
  


Twin Fic No Slash  
  


Ok yes, I took me forever to write up this one. I just couldn't get it right. Excuses, excuses I know. Well here it is at least. Hmm, I was just looking at the titles of my chapters and of the fic itself . . . and I really don't know why I've used them. O well. Maybe they will make sense eventually. 

Thank you to Sarah (Siofra1) for the beta read. With out you all my sentences would be . . . well really bad. So thank you. And everyone enjoy.  

It's all Tolkien's. 

// = Indicates thought. 

Chapter 2

An Elf's Pride

~***~

Elrohir asked to have a minute to regain his senses and sat with his back to his brothers. Displaying weakness was not something an elf took well too. After falling from the horse Elrohir spent some time on the ground not moving, seeming to be in quite a lot of pain. He complained of being dizzy and his stomach was completely empty by now. After the spell passed Elrohir outwardly appeared to have recovered for the most part and Aragorn and Elladan were quietly chatting some paces away, giving Elrohir the space he asked for. They still kept a close eye on him. 

"One day," Aragorn frowned, "One day is to soon."

"Aragorn?" Elladan inquired. 

"You are aware, having been sick before after being infected with orc poison some years ago, that it takes several days for the symptoms to appear." Aragorn looked very puzzled, "It's only been about a day since he was infected. This means one of two things: the poison is either inadequate or very much the opposite."

A look of serious understanding formed on Elladan's face, "We will have to get him to Mirkwood then to be sure. There at least he can rest properly."

"We will have to ask him to ride." Aragorn concluded. 

Elladan nodded in agreement and walked over to his younger brother. "Ro?" Elrohir was still sitting legs crossed on the ground with his back to Elladan. He sat down next to his brother, mimicking his stance. 

"How do you feel?"

"Better," Elrohir said quietly but rigidly, "I'm not dizzy anymore." 

"That's excellent." Elladan watched as his brother touched the wound with look of frustrated confusion in his eyes, "How do you feel about riding?" 

"Fine. I can ride. In fact, I feel much better." He paused and considered, "My arm still feels slightly numb." 

Elladan sighed and decided to stand up. He gracefully got to his feet and stared at his mirror image skeptically, "Ro?"

The two knew each other too well. Elrohir already knew the question. Elladan already knew the answer. 

"Ro, you aren't weak." Elladan continued speaking aloud. Elrohir made to get up but only make it half way before gravity took hold of him. Elladan quickly caught him under the arm and helped him stand upright. His brother's face raged red with anger and embarrassment. 

"One day Elladan! One!" He said angrily, "And I can barely stand."

"Elrohir, we don't know what was on that arrow." Then Elladan smiled out of the corner of his mouth, "Well, at least your mouth is of working condition."

Elrohir smiled at that then thought for a moment, frowning, "Dan, something isn't right."

"Aragorn and I have discussed it and we think that it might be a different new brand of poison. Something we have not encountered before." He considered for a moment. "I have never seen an orc of that breed." 

Elladan glanced at Aragorn, who was leading the horses over to the twins. "Ro, we have to ride. We need to get to Mirkwood as soon as possible. If you think you can ride then we must take advantage of that."

"Of course I can. I told you that." Elrohir replied. Elladan nodded to Aragorn, who now approached them handing the reigns to the pair and mounted his own horse. 

Elrohir walked to his horse fine, but his attempt to mount the horse was in vain. Elladan walked over to his brother and helped him on his horse and after a minute Elrohir was situated on his horse clearly annoyed with himself. Elladan then quickly hopped onto his own steed. The three headed off going at the fastest speed they dared. Making good time was key at this point. None of them knew how much longer Elrohir would be able to ride a horse. For all they knew, today was the worst of it; it could also only be the beginning. 

They finished out a long day of riding with out Elrohir getting sick again, and morale and hope was high among the three. Elladan asked to stop three times during the day after keeping a close eye on his brother. He knew Elrohir would not speak up when he was tired. Dinner was made and the conversation was light. Elrohir only picked at the food for fear that he would throw it back up instead. He told the others that he was just not in the mood to eat. Aragorn volunteered first watch and the twins hurried off to sleep. They would be rising at first light in hopes that Elrohir would still be fit to ride. 

Elladan's eyes wandered, exploring the environment. He could just barely see the stars through the canopy of the forest. The air was considerably closer in Mirkwood and it almost seemed like the darkness was trying to overtake the light of the small fire. None of this was unfamiliar to him though; they had traveled to Mirkwood many times. He briefly glanced over at his brother. Elrohir must have been exhausted because his eyes already had that unfocused gaze within minutes. He was not surprised he was dreaming so soon, it was a long day. Elladan had also under estimated just how tired he was and he too was soon dreaming. 

~***~

_"You can't catch us Estel! You are far to slow!" Elladan shouted behind him. _

_The twins were racing through the gardens dressed in their formals. The three of them were late for dinner and Elrond had some important guests over. He would not be happy._

_"I am not," called a voice from behind them, "You two just have longer legs!"_

_The two of them laughed. Besides the fact that they were Elves, they were also taller than him. Aragorn was only 15 and looked it. Though, both Elladan and Elrohir were impressed that he was able to keep up to a point. Estel almost reached their height but still fell short of their stance by almost 4 inches. He had practically grown that many over the past two years. _

_"Aragorn hurry dinner will be over by the time you reach the hall!" Elrohir added to the taunting. _

_The two passed the stables and went around the mud by the water trough. Reaching the marble steps leading into Imladris they turned to watch Aragorn running after them. _

_Aragorn's concentration on the twins kept him from looking at the ground in front of him. The twins watch in disbelief as Aragorn suddenly wasn't running any more, but skidding. Both twins cringed as he fell face first into the mud. Not because of the pain, but because he too was wearing his formals. With out a moment to spare the twins dashed inside. _

_~*~_

_"Estel?!" Elrond said astonished. _

_Aragorn was covered from head to toe with mud. The twins just barely contained their laughter. Suddenly something very unfamiliar happened. Aragorn walked straight up to Elladan and shoved him. _

_"Wake up." _

_Everyone one in the hall looked as if what he was doing was normal and no one took notice of it. _

_"Elladan wake up!"_

_Right before the world twisted he glanced at his brother sitting besides him, pale and writhing in pain in his chair._

"Elladan, it's your watch." Aragorn nudged his side again. Elladan blinked his eyes back into reality and glanced around and then looked at his brother. He looked to be sleeping calmly, but Elladan immediately raced to his side. 

"Ro?"

TBC

REVIEWS

Iawen Londea: Well then I suppose I should look in to hiding places. Hmm, I guess it will all depend on my mood. Maybe if I am presented with something uber cool (like cookies) I will be in a better mood. ;)

Siofra1: HA! Yes, I do have a death wish for you. Took you long enough to get the hints. Hmm, get your next chapter out so I can review for you! 

Araiyan: Thank you for that advice. I had no idea I had it on only signed reviews. I have changed that. 

Well aren't I just a mean one. Cliffhanger. *wicked grin*

Well if I didn't do it whom would come back for more? 

Please review *bribes everyone with Elrohir plushies and Band-Aids*


	3. Lost

Not All Those Who Wander

  
PG-13 Angst  
  


Twin Fic No Slash  
  


I was inspired during 6th period to write this. I was afraid I was going to get writer's block but alas, that was not the case. Yay. I've written it over a couple of days … stupid homework ::grumbles:: or I would have just written it all at once. So here you go, chapter 3. Um I hope it is enjoyable of course. Update: This chapter was already yesterday. Like done and finished and betaed. But no … AOL had to die on me. It just wouldn't let me sign on. Then there was Isabel and the power went out. I think the forces of nature are out to get this fic. Hmmm. 

Sarah! Thank you for the beta read. You allow for people to understand my stories. 

It's all Tolkien's. 

// = Indicates thought

Chapter 3

Lost

~***~

Elrohir tried to bring his mind out of the realm of dreams and back to reality with no success. Elrohir had been sleeping when nightmares stirred him. He could vaguely hear his name being called, but was unable to make out the voices. Each time he made the effort to focus his eyes and wake in the attempt try and make out the voices, the pain that wracked his now fevered body hit him full force. The pain he was met with kept him from fully waking. Even trying to think straight was a laborious task. Staying between the world of waking and the realm of wondering kept the pain to a sharp piercing by the back of his head and only a dull throbbing in his arm. 

He suddenly felt someone place a hand on his forehead jolting him closer to reality. That slight pressure instantly caused the splitting head ache to resurface. Being unable to pull back physically, Elrohir pulled back mentally and fell into a world of sweet nightmares once again. 

~***~

Elladan pulled his hand away from Elrohir's forehead after seeing the slight grimace on his face appear, "He's burning up." He said worriedly. 

Aragorn look at Elladan quizzically and joined him next to Elrohir. He too put his hand on Elrohir's head and quickly took back his hand in reaction to the unexpected heat that radiated from Elrohir's head.

"How is he able to sleep so calmly? I haven't even seen him stir." Aragorn said confused. 

"Hopefully his mind is occupied with better things." Elladan commented. 

"We should try and move him. He obviously can't ride on his own, but we have to get him to Mirkwood. We can be there by nightfall if we move fast enough." Aragorn stated.  

~***~

_Elrohir was slowly walking through the empty halls of Imladris on what looked to be a nice afternoon. _

_//Why am I here?// _

_From the looks of his surroundings, he was walking by the grand library and the schoolroom. The classroom would be empty now as there hasn't been a large enough group of elflings to teach for several years. There were maybe 2 or 3 elflings now, and they had private teachers. Elladan and he had been taught in a class for a good number of years. There were 7 students in the class counting him and his brother. They happened to be the youngest for most of their time in the class by several years. _

_The two of them had fine memories of those times, but that was because many of the not so great memories had either been blocked out or forgotten.  The two were picked on occasionally for several reasons. There were the youngest of the class, they were twins, and they were from the half-elven line. It was the latter that was the cause of most of the taunting. It wasn't something that gave them a problem for very long. _

_Some of the older boys pushed them around when they were new to the class. It was his brother that had the short temper and lost it easily. Elladan and soon Elrohir (in his brother's defense) would occasionally sport some bruises, but never where they could be seen, so Elrond never knew. They could take care of them selves. It was only on one or two occasions when Elrond found out and only after a bruise was noticeable or worse. _

_Elrohir sighed as he walked past the empty room and stopped short. He heard voices. //O good, I'm not alone.// Then frowning, he walked on; there was some sort of odd familiarity to the hushed sounds. Following, he ended up outside on the soft grass. He turned the corner into the small alcove where they would play stones and froze. The vision in front of him was impossible. _

_Elrohir watched as a younger version of him self was pulling a younger version of Elladan back. Elladan was struggling to get away from his brother in order to reach one of the three slightly older elves in front of him. Elladan was red with anger. _

_"Elladan, no. They aren't worth this. Walk away," Elrohir struggle to whisper into his brother's ear. _

_Present Elrohir stood frozen. //This isn't happening// He knew this. He knew exactly what was to come. It was precisely because of that was the reason he had blocked it out in the first place. //Why am I watching this?!// It was then that Elladan slipped away and both Elrohirs cringed. One reaction was in response to the punch the leader received and the other because of the knowledge of what was to come_

_No body was laughing now. This situation wasn't funny anymore. The leader turned and looked at Elladan. The well-placed punch landed across Elladan's temple. The sudden pain that flamed up at the pressure point was enough to send him to the ground. There would be a small bruise, but it was the fact that his brother was out cold that enraged Elrohir. He quickly stepped in front of this brother, protecting him, and swung at the leader. Elrohir made some successful connections with the leader's face and stomach, but it was the cronies that took him down. The two of them charged him. One of them punched him in the stomach, the other knocked his legs out from underneath him. He fell to the ground winded. _

_The three elves above him laughed and walked off. Elrohir immediately turned his attention to his brother. Neither of them seemed to have been bruise badly. Elrohir would later say that a book fell of the shelf and hit Elladan. Elladan would gratefully agree with the story. _

_Right now though, older Elrohir was enraged. Both of their prides had been wounded that day. Elrond never found out, but it was a personal wound. He knew he would spend till almost sun down waiting in despair and worry for his brother to wake. There was even a point when he panicked and worried Elladan wasn't going to wake. He did though, and both hobbled off to dinner. _

_Revenge was sweet though. And theirs was the sweetest …_

_Suddenly the world began to turn and Elrohir doubled over in pain. He watched as the vision of him bending over his bother blurred and disappeared. And as suddenly as it came it disappeared. _

_Everything around him was white and Elrohir took this time to recover from the assault. When he felt well enough to stand he did so and squinted; trying to see past the white. Eventually the white began to fade and the scene around him came into focus. _

_"No, not this." _

~***~

TBC

Reviews 

Aemilia Rose: Yes I know. What a nasty place to end this. Hmm, as to will Ro be ok? I haven't decided. I'm so evil. 

Iawen Londea: Hehe, the Band-Aid. A necessity for every Elrohir plushies. The Plushy has a tendency to damage it self. And no worries. Leggie and Elrond will be making an appearance. 

SilvanLegolas: Hehe, thank you for the review. And as I said to Iawen earlier, I will run and hide bwuahaha! *pokes Elrohir*

Mer: Thank you so much for the comment. Actually I was really nervous as to how fast or slow I was writing it and that really helped my thinking.  

Lily Frost: Power Mad Demon is right. You've found me out. *abuses cliff-hanging powers* Thank you for the review. 

The Oboist's Apprentice: O thank you so much. As you can see I was successful with the tags. So, *bows* And I'm glad you like the twins. 

And that would be chapter three. 

SO … when I'm done. There will be more Elrohir torture and more Elladan angst. And don't worry. I'll develop more into Aragorn's character. 

I just feel right now that Dan and Ro are more of the focus.

Oooers, and more flashbacks. 

So review please and I'll give you a cookie. *holds tray of cookies* 


End file.
